


Words Don’t Hurt

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is said and left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sticks and Stones

Words bounce back and forth, an insult here or a tease there. Compliments dipping in and out of sarcasm to stop them from _really_ meaning anything. A life saving act is met with a taunt over Arthur’s bravery and Merlin’s apparent lack of it. Merlin himself will mutter bitterly, unbearably glad that no harm came to Arthur.

Sticks and stones won’t really break anyone’s bones and luckily for them the words can’t hurt them either. Somewhere, deep down and unexamined, they both know it’s just their way of saying _I love you_ because they couldn’t say it any other way.


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is said and left unsaid. Forgotten [2 of 2]

However, the instance, the very second that a blade is raised against Arthur or an enemy corners Merlin, who appears to be completely helpless and all words are forgotten.

Arthur will push people aside, enemy or otherwise, running the threat on Merlin’s life through with a sword without a second’s hesitation, eyes shining in exasperation and affection.

And Merlin, knowing he cannot come to Arthur’s rescue physically, tips the scales for him. His eyes flare golden, hostile words whispered, barely audible then biting back a shout of triumph.

In those few seconds a million more things felt would go unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge #16: Weekly Drabble @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
